1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes for making nutritional supplements, and more particularly to a process for making a multifunctional nutrient supplement containing a mixture of lecithin, ginkgo biloba and wheat germ oil, and that aids in the prevention of cardiovascular, liver and lung diseases, improves memory and increases energy levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The individual nutrient value of lecithin, ginkgo biloba and wheat germ oil has been widely recognized. The predominant type of compounds in lecithin is phospholipids. Muscles, vital organs like the liver, lungs and the reproductive track contain a high concentration of phospholipids. On a dry weight basis, the brain contains 25 percent phospholipids. Phospholipids are also a major type of building blocks of cellular membranes, which are very important for transport nutrients and wasters.
Ginkgo biloba has been shown to have antioxidant and anti-inflammatory properties. The principal constituents of ginkgo biloba extract include flavanoids and terpenoids. The flavanoids protect the cell by reducing cell membrane lipid peroxidation. Terpenoids contribute to neuroprotective effects.
Wheat germ is an excellent source of Vitamin E, linoleic acid and linolenic acid. Linoleic acid has demonstrated the ability to inhibit cancer growth and to inhibit obesity. Alpha-linolenic acid is used as a source of energy by the human body. It is also used to treat heart disease and hypertension. Gamma-linolenic acid has been shown to be useful in treating diabetes, osteoporosis, menopausal systems and PMS.
The following patent documents disclose nutritional supplements, and their formation processes, providing some of the above-mentioned nutrients.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2 324 457 published on Oct. 28, 1998 discloses a nutritional supplement containing a number of essential oils. The supplement comprises a droplet of oils coated in an emulsifying agent such as lecithin.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2 043 425 published on Oct. 8, 1980 discloses a daily nourishing supplement and a process for the production of the same. The nourishing supplement is a capsule containing freeze-dried hot water extract of Chlorella algae, at least two extracts of garlic, ume, sinseng and aloe, lecithin, at least two vegetable oils and Vitamin E.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,529 issued on January 7, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,533 issued on Sep. 18, 2001 to Fleischner, A. M. discloses dietary supplements that are responsive to specific blood types. Certain supplements contain lecithin and ginkgo biloba leaf extract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,774 issued on Aug. 7, 2001 to Hsia et al. discloses a nutritional supplement that is used to increase the levels of high density lipoprotein and calcium ions, and decrease levels of free radicals and glucose in human blood plasma. The present invention teaches novel nutritional supplements that comprise a novel combination of specific antioxidants, barley grass extract, multiple vitamins and minerals, and ginkgo biloba extract. The present patent further discloses a method of preparing the supplement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,871 issued on May 1, 2001 to Hastings et al. discloses a dietary supplement for nutritionally promoting healthy joint function. The major ingredient of the supplement is a protein derived from the enzymatic hydrolysis of collagen. The supplement also includes lesser proportions of other ingredients including lecithin and ginkgo biloba. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,414 issued on Jul. 18, 2000 to Passwater et al. discloses a method and composition to reduce cancer incidence. The cancer fighting composition provides wheat germ oil and lecithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,548 issued on Nov. 2, 1999 to Hsia et al. discloses a nutritional supplement composition. The supplement is designed to increase the levels of high density lipoprotein and calcium ions while decreasing levels of free radicals and glucose in human blood plasma. The nutritional supplement comprises a combination of naturally occurring substances such as vitamins and minerals, antioxidants, barley grass extract and ginkgo biloba extract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,465 issued on Apr. 6, 1999 and United States Patent Application Number 2002/0048551 published on Apr. 25, 2002 to Keller et al. disclose a delivery of biologically active material in a liposomal formulation for administration into the mouth. The compositions of biologically active material are based on nutritional supplements that are encapsulated in lipid vesicles for administration as an aerosol or liquid droplet spray. The compositions include a quantity of lecithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,458 issued on Oct. 29, 1996 to Greenberg, M. discloses a nutritional formula. The nutritional formula is a vitamin and mineral formulation that provides for improved absorption of its nutrients by the addition of digestive enzymes to the formula. The formula also includes goldenseal to prevent the enzymes from eating up the other nutrients in the formula. The formula contains seventy different nutrients including ginkgo biloba. 
United States Patent Application Number 2003/0008048 published on Jan. 9, 2003 for Winston et al. discloses methods and compositions for helping the body resist the effects of the aging process. The composition is a two part composition comprising a lipid-soluble portion in a soft gel cap and a water soluble portion in a hard shell capsule. The composition provides a plurality of nutrients including ginkgo biloba extract.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0036468 published on Nov. 1, 2001 to Han et al. discloses a soft chewable multivitamin tablet comprising separated active ingredients. The multivitamin provides a plurality of nutrients including ginkgo biloba and lecithin.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a multifunctional nutrient supplement solving the aforementioned problems is desired.